Finally!
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: "Geez Hinata what took you so long?" The twelve year old asked her sister, "Seriously!"


Finally!  
>Kawaii Kabu<p>

A/N: It's been a while since I uploaded anything... I realised that almost all my stories have Hinata in them LOL Hinacomplex ;D. But yeah, So I'mma upload this fic that I started the day after I was asked out... It's kind of based on the results our Facebook relationship status got. Seriously, you know the relationship was overdue when all of your friends like it and comment AND start tagging you in... questionable photo's together...

Do Not Own.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a big shock at 9 o clock that Sunday night for Sasuke Uchiha. He was going through his socail networking profile when a notification popped up on his news feed.<p>

'**Naruto** **Uzumaki**'s relationship status has changed from "single" to "in a relationship".'

It was about damn time Sakura had said yes to the blonde. Thinking this was the obvious conclusion to come by he decided to switch sites and actually do the homework he had put off for the entire weekend.

.

Meanwhile Hinata Hyuuga was freaking out in her bedroom. Her laptop was balanced on her knees as she sat cross-legged on the bed. Her dark hair was tied up into a ponytail and kept her hair out of her frantically distressed face. She too had seen the relationship status change.

She had had a wonderful dream the other night. That Naruto had asked her out when she was at a party.

And oh, that kiss. That magical kiss that felt like it was straight out of a Disney Princess film. It was a good dream. It had felt so real.

Of course that probably didn't happen. She _had_ gone to a party, but there was no way that Naruto would ask her out. It was clearly her subconscious giving her something to look forward too- she had such positive feelings about this dream.

But they were crushed.

Like Sasuke she also assumed that Sakura had finally accepted Naruto's consistent requests for dates and so on. The shock had her frozen in position for fifteen minutes. The only muscles in her body that moved consciously were the ones in her index finger as she clicked the refresh button every other minute, hoping that it was a fluke, a trick of the light, anything but real.

With the change in status getting numerous likes and comments she decided she should finally go off to bed and prepare herself for the awkwardness of the school ground. It was well known that she had liked Naruto for well over 3 years.

.

The next day Sasuke ran into Hinata on to his way to school. He remembered vaguely that Hinata was at the party he was at the Saturday night, also that Naruto had at some point taken her off to a room for a few moments.  
>"Oi, Hyuuga."<br>"H-hi Sasuke."  
>"Were you on Facebook last night?"<br>"Y-yeah..."  
>"Sucks to be you then."<p>

Yes, he was being mean. But the girl had to learn at some time that life was not fair. And maybe it was a bit harsh for him to say it like that. He was rather, insensitive, to the girls feelings yet felt no remorse while she shed tears and turned around back home.

'Coward' he thought. Seriously, if she couldn't even face Naruto - which she couldn't do without a) blushing and b) fainting - then it was better for her to get crushed now. A sort of grunt escaped his throat as he thought about Hinata dating Naruto. It would be amusing to see her faint all the time. Girls sighed as the smile - well, smirk, at that mental image ghosted across his face.

Naruto bounded up to him upon entrance to the school grounds.  
>"YO!"<br>"So you and the Banshee finally hooked up then?"  
>"What- did you just call Hinata a Banshee?" Naruto asked in disbelief. It was then time for Sasuke to stand with his mouth open in shock.<br>"Hinata?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"You and Hinata?"  
>"YES! Why is that so hard to believe?"<br>Because you're always around-" Sasuke paused, surveying the area for _that thing_ "Sakura." He whispered.  
>"SASUKE YOU CALLED FOR ME!" a pink haired girl sprang up from her seating position with a blonde girl and skipped over towards him. When she reached him she latched on to his left hand, despite the fact that he had attempted to prevent it by placing it in his pocket.<br>"Shit."  
>"Oh Sasuke, I knew you'd come to your senses and call after me again." she sighed dreamily into his shoulder.<br>"Sakura get off of me." he ordered, Naruto guffawed and Sasuke shot him a glare. "Why couldn't you have taken this one burden off of me? It's the only one I can't handle."  
>"Not my problem bro. I'm a taken man!" Naruto gloated before walking inside the actual school with his hands linked behind his neck.<p>

.

Hinata stayed at home eating chocolate ice cream and watching tragic romance films all day. Her younger sister and cousin had passed her on the way to school. Neji momentarily gave her a questioning glance before assuming she had merely forgotten something at home. Hanabi wasn't fussed, she was busy texting one of her friends as she walked.

At 3:20, when school normally finished, Hinata headed to the kitchen for another refill of her icecream bowl to accompany the last 45 minutes of Titanic. As she entered the hallway, a sound came from the door. The girl wiped her red eyes with the cuffs of her school blazer. Her head was hung low as she answered the door, just viewing the feet of the person who was standing outside.  
>"Where have you been <em>girlfriend<em>?" The person said. At this, Hinata's head shot up.  
>"W-what?" Naruto was stood by her door, arms folded across his chest and legs squared off. He leaned forward, his forehead nearly touching hers. Her face reddened at the close proximity.<br>"Ne, Hinata, are you okay? Your face is radiating heat." One of his hands brushed against her cheeks.  
>"I-I-I-I'm ah... I- o-fine." she stammered. The blonde grinned.<br>"You so cute when you're blushing and stuttering." Did he just say she was cute? Did he like her? Oh goodness, this was too much for her to handle. Was she becoming the 'other woman'? It was then that Hinata fell forward as she fainted into his arms. "And fainting apparently..."

When she came to she was in her front room. Her head was on something that was hard... and soft at the same time. She shuffled a little in order to get more comfortable.  
>"Woah- Hinata are you awake?" Her eyes opened. Where was she? Naruto's lap! Oh dear God she was the other woman! He was allowing her to use his lap as a pillow! They were lap-pillow-ing!<br>"N-N-N-Naruto!" She shot up, their heads colliding as she did so. They both gripped their heads. "Oww." she moaned quietly while Naruto hissed.  
>"And I thought <em>I<em> had a thick skull." He joked. Naruto rubbed his bruised forehead and played with the zipper of his orange jacket.

"Sorry!" She proclaimed. Her cuffs flew to her face and she started to nibble on the left cuff of her blazer, "I-I'm so sorry."  
>"Don't sweat it." He removed his hand, "So uh... how was bunking school? Looks like you had a fun time; popcorn, ice-cream, movies..."<br>"A-ahh... yeah..."  
>"You should have invited me over and we could have bunked together." He suggested with a smile. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he rooted it out. "Stupid bastard." Hinata heard. "Sasuke's commented on Facebook that I've been rejected."<br>"H-huh?"  
>"Can I borrow your laptop for a sec?"<br>"O-okay." She replied, stumbling over herself to fetch her laptop form her room. When she walked back into the room Naruto asked her to turn on the laptop and log in on her socail networking profile. "U-um... why a-am I doing this?"  
>"You're going to accept my request and we're going to show that stupid bastard what's what." While Hinata sat down next to the radiant boy his arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She was so focused on the screen that she noticed something she hadn't earlier before.<p>

The little red balloon at the top of the blue banner.

'**1 request pending.**'

Naruto's request.

'**Naruto Uzumaki** sent you an "in a relationship" request. Accept or Decline'

Naruto's relationship change was with her!  
>SHE WAS THE ONE IN THE RELATIONSHIP! Then... the other night wasn't a dream. It was real! Everything was real!<p>

Her index finger slid over the mouse touch pad and the arrow hovered above the 'Accept' button. With one click, Hinata's dreams were proven to become reality to the rest of her social circle.

.

**'Hinata Hyuuga** is now "in a relationship" with **Naruto Uzumaki'**

.

Within seconds she was getting notifications. Naruto's phone buzzed away in his pocket but he ignored it with a massive grin on his face. Hinata stared at her screen, reading all of the visible notifications on her new relationship change.

.

'**Ino Yamanaka**, **Shikamaru Nara** and **30 other friends** like this' was the first notification.

**'Ino Yamanaka**,** Neji Hyuuga** and **10 other friends** have commented on your relationship status.'

**Ino Yamanaka**: I'm so happy for you baaaabes! xoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxx! (L)  
><strong>Neji Hyuuga<strong>: WHAT?  
><strong>Neji Hyuuga<strong>: WHEN?  
><strong>Neji Hyuuga<strong>: HOW?  
><strong>Neji Hyuuga<strong>: I'll kill that bastard! :  
><strong>Shikamaru Nara<strong>: Neji, calm the fuck down. Ino you too. Troublesome...  
><strong>Neji Hyuuga<strong>: Don't you start Nara!  
><strong>Sakura Haruno<strong>: YAY! Now he'll leave me alone (no offence Naruto)! :D

**Chouji 'BigSexy' Akimichi**: Took you guys long enough... :/ (**20** Likes: **Sai 'ThatArtistKid'** and **19** Others)  
><strong>Shikamaru Nara<strong>: Don't we know it. (Y)

**Temari Subaku**: LOL Who manned up first?  
><strong>Gaara Subaku<strong>: Bet she did.  
><strong>Temari Subaku<strong>: Yea, Naruto's got no balls. (**1** Like: **Sai 'ThatArtistKid'**)  
><strong>Sai 'ThatArtistKid'<strong>: And no dick either. Poor Hinata ;D

**Naruto Uzumaki**: OIII! WHY'S EVERYONE COMMENTING MEAN THINGS ON OUR RELATIONSHIP STATUS!  
><strong>Neji Hyuuga<strong>: STAY AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!  
><strong>Temari Subaku<strong>: cousin complex much? c;  
><strong>TenTen ImmaNinja Buki<strong>*: WOOHOO! Neji calm down. She's gotta grow up some time.  
>WHEEEY HINATA, GET SOMEEEEEEEEE! :D :D :D :D<p>

**Naruto Uzumaki**: Did everyone know about this but me? :/  
><strong>Ino Yamanaka<strong>: Yea (**4** Likes : **Sai 'ThatArtistKid' **and **3** Others)  
><strong>Sakura Haruno<strong>: YEA Temari Subaku: yeaa Shikamaru Nara: y.  
><strong>Kiba Inuzuka<strong>: OIT NARUTO, IF YOU HURT HER I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MA STICK... o & Akamaru'll piss on ya :{D

**Shino Aburame**: Congrats.  
><strong>Naruto Uzumaki<strong>: Hey Ino, thanks for telling me btw

**Ino Yamanaka**: Don't tell her you muppet! delete the comment!  
><strong>Sasuke Uchiha<strong>: Finally... I really thought you rejected him Hyuuga.

.

Hinata closed her laptop in a rush.  
>"What took you so long to accept it?" Naruto questioned, "For a second I really thought you were rejecting me..."<br>"W-well... I thought that y-you... a-and it was a d-dream." Hinata said while she played with her fingers nervously. "A-and I didn't n-notice... the notification."  
>"Gee, I know I'm that good-looking but really?"<br>"A-ah..." She nodded. "S-so... i-it wasn't a dream?"  
>"Well I know it was on a balcony and the moon was shining and stuff was like it was out of a movie, but it was totally legit." Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "Seriously... the only thing missing was like birds singing when we kissed." Hinata nibbled her lip nervously...<br>"T-the birds a-are singing n-now..." she suggested shyly. Her body shuffled closer towards him on the sofa, Naruto gripped her waist tightly. True enough, the birds were singing outside, it was the begining of spring, there was always bird chatter at this time of year and at this particular time of day. Hinata was the first to lean inwards, confidence arising when memories of her first kiss flooded her mind.

A large flash filled the room, suprising the lip-locked pair. Hanabi stood at the door; polaroid camera in hand, evil grin on face, developing frame slowly forming between her fingers.

"Geez Hinata what took you so long?" The twelve year old asked her sister, "Seriously!"

* * *

><p>* Buki is Japanese for weapon, Tenten doesn't have a last name... Neither does Sai, I tried to get it as Facebook-y as possible. Enjoyable? Constructive Crit.<p> 


End file.
